My FirstJustin Bieber Concert
by Mrs.Bieber07
Summary: What happens when a huge Justin Bieber fan ends up going to a Justin Bieber concert and gets more then what she expected? One Shot. Rated M for a reason ;)


Year: 2018  
You live with your best friend (girl) in your apartment in Georgia,Atlanta (America).  
You've LOVED Justin's Music, and you're a Belieber since 2009.  
You've never met Justin or went to any of his concerts, but you have always wanted to so on your birthday your present from your friend and parents were 2 VIP tickets to go see Justin LIVE.  
You were about to obliterate from the nervous, excited, scared, amazing emotions that were going through your body. You have never felt like this, you have always thought you and Justin were meant to be but as you perceived; every Belieber felt like this. But you always knew you and Justin had some chemistry.

Today was the day. You wore your purple vans, skinny jeans, a justin bieber top with your hair curly and purple nerd glasses on with make up. Your seats were close to the stage with your VIP ticket. The concert was amazing. Justin was as sexy as ever. It was the most wonderful experience you have witnessed. The OLLG was a girl from the other side of the arena, you thought that your fantasies of being OLLG will never come true, its a 1 in 800,000 chance of coming true.

It was time to go meet Justin with your VIP Passes. You were there backstage with Justin's crew talking and your hands were shaking, so you held your best friend's hand.

Justin was just saying bye to the Beliebers on stage, while you were waiting to see him.

He finally came, he walked into the room ready to go the normal rota of communicating with the Beliebers.

He didn't notice you at first, he greeted every other belieber with a handshake, and when he came to you, to shake your hand- you noticed how beautiful his eyes are in real life, no Photoshop...no editing, real. They were hazel/brown they were so vibrant you got lost in them you didn't notice that you were biting your lip, you were gazing into eachother's eyes not noticing the awkward moment for everyone else. Scooter came up to Justin and asked  
"Justin, are you okay?!"

Your staring session ended as a result of him spontaneously turning his head to face scooter.  
Justin: "Yeah...Yeah I am, why?"

Justin looked back at you with a naughty smile that you haven't seen before. You instantly blushed.

Scooter: "you don't seem ok, what was that all about?" Scooter questioned.

Justin: " I just shook hands with a belieber, that's all"

Justin turned to face you again your smile appeared and he smiled back, the joy in his eyes was never seen and unbelievable.

Justin: "hey, nice to meet you, what's your name?"

You: "Ashley, your concert was amazing!(;"

Justin: "you think so?"

You engaged in the conversation that was repeated throughout the whole room with other beliebers.

All this time you thought you and Justin had a moment... Maybe it was Just an illusion? A hallucination? I don't know, maybe I was just imagining things.  
All the beliebers with VIP passes including you were leaving the room, you received a tap on your back. You turned around in a mini shock because you were lost in your thoughts. It was Alfredo.

You: "hey! What's up?"

Alfredo: "Justin wants to see you "

You: "huh? Am I being pranked?"

Alfredo: "no, seriosly."

You: "where do I go?"

Alfredo: "to his dressing room."

You: "and where is that?"

Alfredo: " outside this room, go down the corridor and on the left."

You nodded and went. Bizzar thoughts raced through your mind. Am I in trouble? Did scooter tell justin to do something? Omg... This must be about the awkward staring...

You got there, and thoughts about what might occur are traumatizing you.

When you walked by his changing room you stood by his door and fixed your hair. You took a deep breath and walked in.  
You saw Justin, he was sitting there shirtless on his dressing table, he was looking right at you, your jaw dropped. You saw his sexy body and hair, you never thought you could see something as sexy as this.

Justin: "hey Ashley"

You: "hey Justin.. You remembered my name? "

Justin walks closer to you saying  
:"how could I forget?"

You blushed and a slight smile appeared on your face.

He was about 20 cm away from your face. You could feel his warm breath jumping off your face, you were intimidated. He placed his soft fingers on your face sliding them from the side of your eye to your cheeks never loosing eye contact with you.  
Justin: "I must have you."  
The starting began. His lips pounced on yours, you kissed passionately and walking quickly to the couch at the same time. You were the first to land on your bed. He took your top off, you ran your hands down his abs , they were so amazing.  
He started kissing your stomach, he said that you're "sexy" and an amazing kisser. This seemed to good to be reality. You switched places, now you were on top. You slid your trousers off leaving you just with your pants and bra. Your body wasn't perfect, then he took his trousers off, he looked so sexy, and you couldn't resist seeing the fact that he had a boner. You were positive this was a dream... But it was reality. This was really happening. You were about to have sex with justin bieber. Your ideal view of a boyfriend. You pulled away.  
You: "are you sure about this?"  
Justin: "I was sure about us the first moment I saw you."  
It was love at first sight, he wasn't going to play you.  
He took jerry out. Jerry was big, and hard. You wern't the kind of girl that gave blowjobs, so you both got to the real thing. He slid jerry inside you, he was your first, and best. It hurt at first, but then you started to enjoy it. You let out a whimper that you wished you hadn't.  
Justin: "are you ok?"  
You: "oh yeah.. FASTER!"  
You never knew you had this side to you, he went faster and faster and faster. You were having the time of your life. He kissed you everywhere. EVERYWHERE, you returned the favor... You did it for 2 hours. You felt like you could do this for forever.  
You were now out of breath. Both lying side by side, you were facing the ceiling and justin was facing you. You were biting your lip, he was touching your face softly and slowly examining every inch of it. You turned to him.. He Looked deep in to your eyes and said the three most dangerous and trust words you could ever say to you. " I love you"  
He gave you a kiss, a kiss that you will never forget. Fireworks were blasting off inside your head, church bells ringing and a warm feeling inside you that you never ever in your life felt. He was the one.

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
